greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ring of Fire
is the twenty-fourth and final episode of the thirteenth season and the 293rd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The doctors' lives are at risk after a dangerous patient escapes the hospital room. Alex must make a difficult decision in his relationship with Jo. Meredith has big news for Nathan that brings things to a turning point. Full Summary Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (credit only) *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Marika Dominczyk as Dr. Eliza Minnick *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross *Darby Camp as Erin Miller Co-Starring *Tom Larochelle as Gary *Sheila Collins as Sondra *Nancy J. Lee as Cheryl *Stephanie Czajkowski as Firefighter Carroll *Nelson Grande as Firefighter Sam *Chad Christopher as Officer O'Neil *Josh Crotty as Lieutenant Hill *Eva La Dare as Police Officer #2 Medical Notes Erin Miller *'Diagnosis:' **Lacerated leg *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Eliza Minnick (sports medicine) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Tourniquet **Surgery Erin's leg was impaled by a fallen piece of equipment. Stephanie started to lift it, but Erin started bleeding, so Stephanie put a tourniquet on her leg and tried to stop the bleeding as best she could before getting Erin out. Once she was out, they went up to the roof, where Erin fainted from blood loss. Stephanie started CPR and waited for help. They took her downstairs, where they operated on her leg. They were able to use a graft to save her leg from amputation. Sondra *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiochoracic surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Heparin Sondra was carried out of the hospital after the fire started. She was one day post-op on a CABG. Maggie checked her out outside and said she her chest sounded good and they'd hook her up to an EKG. Stephanie Edwards *'Diagnosis:' **Burns *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Burn care Stephanie had severe burns to her arms, face, and neck from the explosion. She refused treatment while Erin was being treated, but once Erin was out of the woods, she collapsed. They put her on a gurney and treated the burns. Cheryl *'Diagnosis:' **Kidney stones *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Cheryl had kidney stones. She had trouble walking out of the hospital, so Jackson carried her. Nathan's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Lobectomy Nathan was doing a lobectomy during the fire. Meredith stepped in to help get him out more quickly. They finished the surgery and evacuated. Jackson Avery *'Diagnosis:' **Smoke inhalation *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Oxygen Jackson was given oxygen after inhaling smoke. Nathan Riggs *'Diagnosis:' **Smoke inhalation *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Oxygen Nathan was given oxygen after leaving the building. Music "Breathe" - La'Porsha Renae "10,000 Miles" - Lily Kershaw "Dancing On My Own" - Calum Scott Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Johnny Cash. *This episode scored million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on March 24, 2017. *Sarah Drew wrapped filming on April 4, 2017, while Jessica Capshaw wrapped a day later. *This is the last episode to feature Jerrika Hinton as part of the main cast. *This is the last Grey's Anatomy episode to be written by Stacy McKee, as she's leaving the show to start up the spin-off centered around firefighters. Gallery Episode Stills 13x24-1.jpg 13x24-2.jpg 13x24-3.jpg 13x24-4.jpg 13x24-5.jpg 13x24-6.jpg Behind the Scenes 13x24BTS1.jpg 13x24BTS2.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S13 Episodes